She Is My Sin
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: A Kono x Setsu fanfic. Setsuna struggles to express her feelings for Konoka. Can she, with the help of a good friend, make them known in time? Contains yuri/femslash.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

This is a fan-fiction I released under an alias as a test run for writing yuri. I lost the editing and part of the last Chapter when I closed down that account (apologies to those that had added it as a favourite & reviewed) so am working on submitting the re-edited Chapters and re-done 6th Chapter, which I'll again post separately as an M rated epilogue. It's set before Chapter 252 of Negima! came out (which is one of the most awesome manga Chapters I've ever read!!! :D), so isn't exactly in step with the manga but is a sweet story anyways and worth re-uploading - although I may later do another KonoxSetsu more in line with the current manga.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! but love the job Ken Akamatsu has done in creating one of the most loveable yuri pairings ever!_

* * *

**Memories**

The first light of dawn crept across the floating city of Ostia turning the darkness to gold and probing all but the deepest corners of the city. Amongst the places the regal light entered, passing through a pair of small square windows, was an upper room at _The Green Dragon _inn. There it spread across the slumbering figures of two young girls.

One lay sprawled across her bed with her curving form clad in a thin white nightdress and enmeshed amongst white linen sheets, wildly beautiful. In contrast the other girl slept on top of her still well ordered sheets, her tomboy figure not traditionally beautiful as such but definitely attractive. She still wore her day clothes: A half unbuttoned white shirt revealing a functional white bra beneath and loose, dark trousers. As fugitives in a strange place she felt she needed to be ready to defend her charge at any minute; usually she'd have left the shirt fully buttonedbut had succumbed to the sultry night-time heat.

At the first gentle touch of light from the ivy curtained window Setsuna stirred and opened her eyes. Outside a couple of brown feathered, blue beaked chanooks gave low pitched, gurgling cries as they heralded the beginning of a new day. Propping herself up on her left arm Setsuna blinked the sleep from her eyes and focused at once on Konoka's slumbering frame, which adjusted itself slightly before settling down, looking no less disorganised than before. Setsuna's eyes lingered a second longer than they should have but quickly shifted as her mind began to drift into uncomfortable territory. Instead she turned her attention to examining their surroundings to ensure they were _exactly _as they'd left them the night before.

The room was cosy with a bed against the right and left walls and a metre wide chest of draws wedged between them, covered with a large white tablecloth and a spherical glass glow lamp. Two small, square windows sat within the dark wooden walls above their beds. A sink stood upon the light, rough wooden floor against the wall opposite the windows near the foot of her bed whilst a plain rectangular mirror hung on the wall near the foot of Konoka's. The door was a plain but solid affair, standing between the sink and mirror with a brass bar fixed across it. Above the ceiling was formed from light wooden boards intersected by twisted, thick, dark beams. The bathroom was outside at the end of the corridor.

Sitting up Setsuna gave a nod of satisfaction noting that none of her traps had been tampered with_. It's a functional place at best…but for outlaws like us it's perfect – not too prestigious but secure and easy to examine. _

A sigh of contentment jerked her head round to see Konoka stir slightly and roll her body over towards her, the light from the window giving it a heavenly glow. This time she couldn't suppress her train of thoughts from before. _She looks like an angel: So smooth, so curving and so beautiful. Her face, her figure, her lips...her... _Setsuna felt her face turn bright red and her heartbeat rocket, something that was becoming an all too regular occurrence. Reluctantly and desperately she tried to shift her thoughts, feeling guilty and dirty inside. Her hands moved automatically as her head turned away, slipping her sword from its scabbard, attached to her left thigh, and taking a cloth from her other pocket.

She began polishing the already gleaming sword, a habit she had developed when she was much younger to allow her mind time and space to think over the new day. _Just one of the many habits I devised to get myself through each day, __**back then**__ – and old habits die hard_. Try as she might though she couldn't concentrate on the day ahead without the ghostly image of Konoka, lying spread-eagled in that white nightdress, forming and so she settled for trying, yet again, to make sense of the impossible dilemma she felt herself to be in.

_Since when did I start thinking about her in this way? As more than just an amazing person and friend but also as someone I found so attractive? Who I wanted to be more than just friends with? Was it when she took that age pill and looked 17 in those tight jeans and figure-hugging top? _

This imagery quickly led to the bright red flush returning so she reluctantly skipped on as her right hand slid systematically back and forth along the sword blade with the cloth. _Maybe that helped me realise it but it was probably growing subconsciously long before…perhaps at cinema village...or earlier still. __**Oh!**__ It's so confusing! Am I losing control of my mind? Would it have been better not to have become close again? _Setsuna possessed a fairly logical, systematic mind which she was secretly quite proud of and so her thoughts naturally took her back to the time it all started, the time when she and Konoka became childhood friends.

_I was brought up with a life so full of rules, always told I had to protect her. In truth if I hadn't been introduced to her I would have lost my childhood altogether. I was so nervous on that day. I'd never met another child my own age before then, as it was thought that it would interfere with my training...I peered out from behind my mum and there she was, smiling!...And in that smile I felt my world explode with colour because she accepted me! After that I was allowed to play with her for an hour each day and I treasured each and every one. That the person my whole life had centred around should be so accepting, so fun and so kind! I would have done anything to save her life even then. Indeed I tried so hard to on that fateful day that tore us apart for so long..._

_The water came up so high! So fast! I remember Konoka losing her balance. Was I scared of jumping in after her? I don't think fear for my own safety even entered my mind. I was so blinded by the fear of losing her, my world and my all! The cold icy water wrapped about us. I was clinging to her soft form as I struggled so hard; yelling for help only to get mouthfuls of freezing dirty water, weakening and being drawn down with her into the darkness whilst trying so feebly to hold her up...__**I couldn't save her! My light! My life! My all! I wasn't strong enough! She would be extinguished because of me!**_

An involuntary shiver ran down Setsuna's spine. _Even now it haunts me a little. After that I resolved to spend every minute training and becoming stronger so that it wouldn't happen again. Next time there might be no-one else to save her. I let the fear of losing her overtake me. I knew that any time spent in her company would only remind me how weak I'd been. How I wasn't really there for her, so for so many years I bore the burden alone. My life became grey and empty once more, I was like a machine. But of course that wasn't the only reason I took so many steps to avoid her when I transferred into her class at school..._

Having finished with the sword she returned it to the scabbard and put away the cloth. Then she moved her right arm over her shoulder to feel the two unnatural, smooth protrusions sloping down her back. As her hands ran over the slopes she remembered the pain she'd felt within when her tutor, Yuki, had coaxed out the wings during one of their sessions. Getting her to imagine the feeling of flying and soaring up amongst the clouds.

_It itched at first and then I felt something ripple from my back in a soft fluid motion, tearing off my top! I was so scared! I remember running from his shouts to find a mirror. When I saw them I couldn't believe it. I was horrified! Somewhere deep down I must have still hoped against hope that at least on some level me and Konoka could come together again; that she'd still accept me even if we could no longer play together, but the wings shattered that completely. I was a FREAK! A mutant...an abomination. There was no hope of being loved and especially not by her, the one I'd let down. I couldn't face her. The guilt and the shame walled me from her. _Her hand remained fixed on one of the lumpy protrusions as a tear threatened her left eye but she found herself moving onto happier times and the familiar warm feeling associated with them began blossoming in her chest.

_Somehow she broke down all the barriers I'd set up. She was so accepting of me despite the way I'd treated her. I was so cold, how could I of been? She kept pressing after me. Always trying to understand me better and better, how could I hold her off? She eroded my resistance like the tide against a barrier of stone. And finally when she saw my wings that I'd hidden from everyone, that barrier burnt so deep into my soul, she crushed it with a single sentence. In the clear night sky with the stars shining all around she said but six words...but to me they were the most life changing, heart rendering and loving words I could have hoped to hear. All she said was, 'Beautiful wings, just like an angel'. _Setsuna let her mind roll over that moment, those words and the waves of gratefulness that had flowed through her heart back then before letting her mind move on.

_Now at least I can see how my fear blinded me; Evangeline tested my resolve. I shall and can be both close to her and defend her, although I still can't completely shake off the guilt of being even this close...let alone closer. _Her right hand left her back and started buttoning up her white shirt. It felt somewhat appropriate that her thoughts had returned full circle to the problem her mind had been hedging about to begin with.

_Now that she's once again my light and all, making me feel so alive that I wonder how I survived in those days when training was my only focus, how can I think of taking more? Yet I crave being closer both 'spiritually' and physically because I can sense that just as I feel 'alive' now compared to then, I could feel 'alive' compared to now if that were to happen. So why am I so hesitant? So ashamed to be honest with her? _Her head tilted to watch Konoka roll onto her back, her soul searching for the reasons.

_I guess it's partly the guilt. My family were traditionalists anyway, as were Konoka's. 'A girl looks for a good marriage with a guy. Someday Konoka will marry a nobleman and you shall support them both' they said. Even then that caused me pain. I kicked up a fuss at the thought of sharing her with anyone even though I had isolated myself from her. Of course marriage wasn't even considered an option for me. I was expected to serve as a bodyguard until my death. So there's the stigma from my family and socially as well, what would others say? Do? I couldn't put ojou-sama through that! If so many people think it's so wrong is it a sin? The guy at the chapel said not but it still feels a little unusual, perhaps that's just the peer pressure though. Most of all though I doubt that Konoka could ever feel that way about__** me!**__ Certainly not! She's overly friendly at times but anything I read into it is almost certainly a result of my imagination. She's usually overexcited anyways. So it shall remain my dirty secret, the one barrier she'll never break down or know of. She'll remain my secret sin inside, even when she's married..._

The image of Konoka standing alongside a shadowy male with several kids running around caused an immense pain to jolt her heart: _And I shall have to bear it without saying a word. It's for her happiness after all. As I asked before, __**was it worth letting her back into my life if doing so only brings me so much more pain? **__The worst of it is that because I'm so aware of my own sinful, selfish feelings it's hurting the friendship we have at the minute. I'm certainly colder towards her than I want to be but only to protect her... __**Aaarrghhh! **_Despite this Setsuna knew with certainty the answer to the question she had just posed herself: _Yes! Yes! And a thousand times yes! Only I'm so selfish in wanting it to be so much more...Forgive me ojou-sama. _

As if on cue Konoka's bright brown eyes opened wide and she stirred herself to sit up. Then she lifted her arms above her head and stretched, yawning heavily. _Revealing those smooth armpits, her chest heaving upwards...focus, Setsuna, focus! _Looking about her sleepily Konoka's eyes sought the comforting presence of her seemingly ever-present protector. Finding her there, as always, a beaming smile crossed her face as she said brightly,

"Morning Se-chan!" Seeing Setsuna nod a return greeting with the beginnings of a smile Konoka rushed on happily, "I had a really great dream..."

The account went on for some time. From what Setsuna could gather it involved dragons, unicorns and the kidnapping of Konoka before she was rescued by a band of dark haired mermaids wielding swords. The plot wasn't always very coherent and the number of weird creations seemed limitless, but nonetheless it was enthralling. Setsuna couldn't help letting a flicker of disappointment cross her face as Konoka finished with, "and then I woke up. Is it early? It feels early."

Setsuna nodded causing Konoka to clap her hands together.

"Good! I love waking up early. It means the day is longer! What should we do today Se-chan?"


	2. Chapter 2: Just A Kiss

Hopefully I'll be able to re-produce most of this story by the end of the week as I'm only re-editing the first five Chapters so there should be a fairly constant addition of Chapters (there are 5 + 1 M rated epilogue).

_**Shadow Cub**__: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the first Chapter._

_**The Ansem Man**__: Yeah, it was perhaps a bit too descriptive/detailed in paragraph 2. I'm glad you didn't find it horrifying cliche dreck! ;) It will develop plotwise too, the first Chapter was merely setting the background. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Just A Kiss**

They ended up touring the market stalls of Ostia looking for useful items, equipment and of course when shopping with Konoka, clothes. Setsuna knew she would soon be required to depart on her scouting mission with the distinct possibility of facing Fate and his accomplices, so needed to be as well prepared as possible whilst Konoka really enjoyed the lively carnival atmosphere around Ostia. They'd let Asuna and Kaede know of their plans, who were staying in the room next to theirs, who had said they would be with Negi for the morning; agreeing to meet up at the Inn for lunch around one o'clock.

Konoka and Setsuna had been pushing through the massed streets for several hours by now and the heat from the sun was beginning to turn the air hazy. Stall after endless stall passed them by with a scatter of purchases made: Some rope, bottles of water, first aid potions, a flowery dress that Konoka picked out for herself and a navy blue suit she insisted Setsuna should buy.

_So tired, _Setsuna thought as she peered through the sweaty shimmering air. In addition to the humid heat and endless shopping detours she was continually on the watch for bounty hunters, or worse, who may threaten Konoka. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Konoka giving her a searching sideways glance and instinctively she found herself glancing away. When she looked back Konoka was surging forward through the bustling pack. The next minute Setsuna was relieved to see her bouncing with excitement and pointing towards a snack tent with a large, plastic, triple topped ice cream cone with green, yellow and blue pyramids of plastic ice cream on top.

"Let's take a break Se-chan and have some ice-cream. They do 62 different flavours!"

"Mmmph," Setsuna responded eagerly ducking between the white rustling folds into the cooler interior of the tent and wiping the sweat from her brow on her sleeve. The tent was octagonal with ten shiny metallic tables spread across the centre with plenty of chairs surrounding them and a bar to the left displaying the huge range of flavoured ices they sold. Inevitably the place was packed and as they lined up behind nine people queuing to be served Setsuna noted glumly all the tables and chairs were occupied.

"So Se-chan, have you got everything you need?"

"Mmm, nearly. I only need a few glow lights and a magna-dial. It shouldn't take long ojou-sama."

A pause followed as five of the people were served, Konoka darting and peering around the remaining four to get an idea of what flavours were on offer. Feeling she should perhaps come out of her shell and say something Setsuna grasped at the only question she could think of.

"So what flavour is ojou-sama going to try today?"

_Seriously? Is that the best I can come up with for conversation! I really suck..._ Rather than giving a monotone answer though Konoka actually looked happy at being asked and somehow managed to turn her dead end question into an enchanting monologue. As Konoka did so, Setsuna found herself wondering for the thousandth time, _**why does she hang out with someone like me? ... When I'm so dull compared to her...**_

"Mmmm...I don't know…there are so many to choose...Oooh look! They even do strawberries and cream flavour! Its ages since I tasted strawberries! They just melt in your mouth...but they also do pineapple and mango which sounds really exiting! Kinda like a beach! And then there's always peppermint..." Konoka sighed wistfully before continuing, "but then it seems a shame not to try a new flavour if there are so many...I know Se-chan – we should both pick a new flavour and that way we can try each others and discover two new flavours, eh Se-chan?" The question snapped Se-chan out of her own inner monologue although she had been paying enough attention to catch the drift of what Konoka was saying.

"Oh, right...yeah, sounds good." Konoka clapped her hands in happiness.

"Good! Oh it's our turn...hmmmmmmm, one Berri-berri and chocolate swirl please." Setsuna let her eyes scan the list. _Best to pick a safe one, but unusual. Which ones was Konoka looking at? Oh yes the pineapple and mango, that sounds fine._

"A pineapple and mango for me please," she said and noted, with a smile, Konoka's delighted face. They picked up their ice creams and headed towards the centre of the tent. Today they were in luck; Setsuna's sharp eyes spotted a couple leaving a two-seater table by the far side and she hurried over to it guiding Konoka along by the hand. _That's yet another barrier broken by her. A year ago the thought of holding hands with Kono-chan would have been absurd. Now it feels so natural! She breaks down so many of my stubborn foolish barriers. __**But surely not the deepest**__. Anyway at least we got a seat. I really didn't want to have to go back outside to eat._

After a few minutes of hungry devouring they switched flavours and then switched back, comparing the tastes and deciding that although nice the mango lost to the beri-beri. Nonetheless both ice creams didn't last long and the two were all too soon back out on the dusty market streets hunting for the final couple of items Setsuna needed.

Before they found the items though they passed by a store on their left lit up in green and blue lights and proudly displaying the name, '_Pactio Palace'. _It wasn't really big enough to be a palace. Actually it looked like a fairly regular shop with windows displaying wands, fluffy red hearts, stars and various magical looking items along with the usual eye catching slogans such as '_Free pictures_' and '_20% off for group_ _bookings_' on fluorescent yellow, spiky cards. Setsuna paid it no more than a passing glance before moving on hurriedly. Konoka had nearly persuaded her to form a temporary pactio once by turning on all her persuasive charm only for Asuna to interrupt them. Since then Setsuna had been desperately trying to avoid anything that might jog Konoka's memory. The emotions it had stirred up had been far too painful and complex.

_I'd get to kiss Konoka but it wouldn't really be a kiss. Just an illusion of one. Tantalisingly real yet so far from what I desire. I felt that last time. I'm still not entirely sure I would have gone through with the plan even if Asuna hadn't burst in. I know I'm being silly; that it's to enhance Kono-chans protection (the reason I eventually gave in before) but I'm afraid that my heart won't stand the pain of having that one fake kiss as the first and last of our relationship. Better none at all than that! _

Setsuna made it several more paces before realising Konoka was no longer with her. Spinning round she received confirmation of her worst fears, Konoka was standing stock still with her eyes fixated on the pactio store. Turning to face her guardian Konoka's eyes had widened and she wore her most innocent and charming face.

"Se-channn, you know we were going to do a temporary pactio back home..." her voice picking up in certainty and confidence as she continued "…well I think we should do it here. After all this is a professional place and it will allow you to better protect me if we're linked and they even do commemorative photos." Konoka's face turned a slight shade of red as she mentioned the last benefit but Setsuna missed the significance of it, too caught up in trying to find a way out of this.

"I don't think it's a good idea ojou-sama," Setsuna replied, managing to keep her voice reasonably steady as her mind trawled around for a number of suitable excuses knowing Konoka wouldn't be happy with just that. Sure enough Konoka's eyes became more pleading, which Setsuna hadn't thought possible, as Konoka asked,

"Why not Se-chan?"

"Errr...well for a start it's too public and I mean they take photos and besides..." She had started to say, 'and besides we're two girls', but this was just a pactio and given her own feelings that was a pretty hypocritical statement to make. She felt her mouth dry up and her face go red, finishing rather lamely "...I just don't feel like doing it."

Usually this was enough to dissuade Konoka but the sight of a real life pactio shop seemed to have instilled within her a sense of steely determination on the matter.

"But Setsuna, you promised to make a temporary pactio with me and this is a place that is used to doing them. You go tomorrow and we may not get a better chance to do it. We agreed it would make you better able to protect me..."

If Konoka had left it there Setsuna may have given way despite her reservations but Konoka added as if to further justify their doing it, "and besides it's not like it's a big deal Se-chan. Just a kiss."

Setsuna felt her blood freeze. _**Just a kiss...**__that's the very problem ojou-sama! To you it's just a game or at best a function. To me...for me to kiss you like it's no big deal, like it's just another part of the day, I don't think I can do that. __**I don't think I can handle the pain of knowing I was so close to you only to be ripped so far apart. **_

The image of Konoka with a faceless family clouded her mind and she shivered, barely conscious of her surroundings.

"Are you okay Se-chan?" Konoka's worried voice cut into her nightmare pulling her back to the real world. Shaking her head slightly to give her some focus Setsuna gave a small nod of her head, noticing how pale her hands were.

"Ah, yes, it must have been the heat." Seeing Konoka's alarmed look she quickly sought to reassure her. "No, don't worry ojou-sama. I'm completely fine. It's nothing to worry about." _Wait, why did I say that. I could have used that as an excuse to escape...but then I've never been very good at lying directly and never to her. _Konoka wasn't being as direct as before but her gaze kept drifting towards the pactio shop and then her. The half questioning and half expectant look far more powerful than a directly asked question. _**But not enough to dispel her earlier sentence. If I can't have ojou-sama to myself I must keep my distance to avoid the hurt...avoid the intense pain. **_Ignoring Konoka's looks she spoke a touch too coldly for her liking in an effort to crush Konoka's persuasive looks.

"Come ojou-sama. I still need to get some stuff. We haven't time to waste." Her voice had a ring of finality and although there was a flicker of intense emotion behind Konoka's eyes it was over too quickly for Setsuna to work out what it was. Konoka turned away from the store and fell into step with her, saying with a happy smile.

"Yes, you're right, let's find the rest of the stuff Se-chan."


	3. Chapter 3: Listen to Your Heart

Okay, have the third chapter up :D I think of all the yuri chapters I've written so far this is one of my favourites.

_**Shadow Cub**__: Konoka certainly does try her best to lead Setsuna in closer...but eliminating Setsuna's self-doubt and lack of confidence is a huge problem for her._

_**Lance58**__: Thanks! Wonder no more... ;)_

_**LoneWolfx03**__:_ _Thanks! Will do :D_

_

* * *

_

**Listen To Your Heart**

As ever during the festival the downstairs room of '_The Green Dragon' _was packed but as paying guests Asuna, Kaede, Setsuna and Konoka were guaranteed a table in the corner of the room, having let the manager know before they left what time they intended to eat lunch. The table was in the far right corner of the room, on entering through the low wood framed entrance. The stairs to the first floor were in the left corner, around and behind the bar. A bench hugged the two adjacent walls forming the right corner of the bar on which Kaede and Asuna sat. Opposite Asuna sat Konoka and opposite Kaede sat Setsuna; Konoka and Setsuna sitting on jaded, yellow-green, cushioned wooden chairs that peppered the inn.

Setsuna was closely following Asuna and Kaede's story of how their morning with Negi had gone, carefully cutting off slices of meat and gathering them into a neat pile alongside some of the vegetables. Asuna's account was hard to follow as she seemed to value speed eating over clarity. Kaede on the other hand ate at a more reasonable pace and consequently gave a more thorough account. _As one would expect from a bodyguard. _Konoka had already told of their morning's travels and she had added in the odd factual detail such as costs or where a certain type of store could be found. She noticed that Konoka had left out the part about the pactio shop and whilst she seemed to all intents and purposes cheerful, was a little more subdued and unenergetic than usual.

_It's really unsettling, the feeling I'm getting from her. Like something's terribly wrong even though the world looks all right_.

"...so Negi took off saying he'd be back soon and that he'd get in touch with us when we were needed. It seems Fate's plans are already well advanced so we may need to move at once," Kaede surmised.

"Yeahh, Phats abou' it," Asuna mumbled between mouthfuls. Setsuna nodded.

"Then I'd better begin packing the stuff I got this morning." She instinctively glanced to her right at Konoka who briefly looked even more subdued and kept her head fixed down staring at her plate. _I guess my going so suddenly would cause that reaction. After all we're still friends…and at least I'll get to see her for a short while longer as I pack. Maybe I can set things right then...somehow..._

"I think I shall go for a walk this afternoon," Konoka suddenly declared brightly. "I'd like to go see some places."

"But ojou-sama that would be dangerous in such a big city..."

"I'll be fine **Setsuna-san.** It's not like I'm a child. I need to be able to take care of myself you know."

_No! Well not that that in itself would be bad but what would I be there for...unless she's saying I won't always be there. She never addresses me as Setsuna-san either...__**so cold**__. _She watched dumbfounded as Konoka rose, not even looking at her. In the distance she heard Konoka say in the distance, "well I may see you later Kaede. Definitely later Asuna, right?"

"Yeah, Dwefinately!" Asuna exclaimed a little too loudly. Then Konoka turned, with the flowery dress she'd brought that morning swirling about her, and lightly walked out of the room. _**And my life.**__ Why does it feel like that all of a sudden? Does she hate me that much for not doing a pactio with her, why? Or is something else bothering her? I don't understand... _Regaining her composure she quickly called upon little Setsuna, her small spy doll; a slightly irritating drunk version of herself who she quickly sent after Konoka to ensure she came to no harm. Looking up she couldn't escape the glances Asuna and Kaede were giving her and each other and feeling lost without Konoka stood up and said in a voice that sounded hesitant, awkward even to her.

"I...If you'll excuse me I need to go pack." The other two nodded warily. Kaede calling out,

"I'll come get you later when Negi-kun decides it's time to move, de gozu." Setsuna gave her a nod but didn't look back, afraid that her eyes would give away the pain building inside her chest.

Thirty minutes passed and her bag lay packed on her bed. The packing had taken less than fifteen of those minutes. All her other stuff was already organised and it hadn't taken long to add the remaining few items and triple check everything before pulling the small, black sling-bag shut. For the last eighteen minutes she had been overwhelmed by her emotions...by a sense of acute loss.

_Does she hate me? At any rate its proof she doesn't love me. But worse than that it could wreck even our friendship. The thing I've been trying so hard to protect. __**Why?**__ – __**Why is it like this for me? **__Why was I brought up to be so secluded that I can't even be friends with someone so accepting and nice as her? __**It's so hopeless!**__ I shall just have to protect her as I did before, from afar. I can only hope we leave before she returns..._ The door creaked open and she froze mid sob, her eyes opening wide and heartbeat sounding unnaturally loud.

Asuna opened the door to see Setsuna kneeling by her bed with her body curled up over the sheets and face buried in her hands. Despite it being mid-day the small windows only let in a little of the light and so the room retained a gloomy late evening feel. But as Setsuna's face lifted it was clear to see her distress, before she composed herself: The tear lines streaking down her cheeks; her usually neat hair wild and tousled; her body trembling and arms shaking. Asuna's eyes widened in consternation and her orange hair seemed to stand up as if it had a life of its own.

_I figured it might be a little like this, but I never thought Setsuna would look so...so rattled. _At seeing how forlorn Setsuna looked empathy washed out most of the anger Asuna had felt from lunch, from seeing Konoka so hurt. Setsuna quickly adjusted her hair and used her navy–blue sleeve to wipe away the tear marks. Trying to look as though nothing had happened despite the fact that her face was glowing bright red.

"Asuna, wh-what are you doing here...?"

"Baka. I just came to see how you were doing and to ask what really happened earlier." Asuna moved over to Konoka's bed and plonked herself down. "I knew at lunch that something had happened. I've seen that depressed and hurt face of Konoka's before but its not usually so obvious or deep. I could see the pain so clearly when she got up to go that as her friend I _demand_ to know what you did to upset her so much...although I already have a rough idea..." Asuna watched for a while as Setsuna struggled to speak.

_Geez! Looks like I'll just have to prod her all the way then. _"Was it something to do with you and Konoka? Did you freeze her out because you felt her getting too close? Something like wanting to form a temporary pactio?" She watched in satisfaction as Setsuna's eyes grew increasingly wide and shocked.

"Asuna...but how..."

"No matter. I'll say what I have to say when you've told me what went on." She watched Setsuna shuffle awkwardly but this time Setsuna recounted what had happened word for word, be it in a monotone voice and staring mainly at the floor.

"...so she went out after lunch. I think she's angry with me...because I couldn't do what she wanted."

"And why couldn't you?" Asuna's eyes sharpened their focus to match her tone, becoming hawk-like.

"What..."

"You heard me Setsuna. Why couldn't you...?"

It was bad enough to have Konoka ask her this let alone a close friend. Panicking, which she really wasn't used to, Setsuna could only garble.

"Because...because, well it was indecent right? It's a pactio store and they took photos...and besides I mean well it's a kiss...a kiss between_..." _Setsuna went a new and brighter shade of red "...anyway it just didn't feel right."

Asuna frowned as she listened to her friend. _Sheesh! She's still holding something back, but why? I'm so sick of seeing my best friends hurting themselves. And it will only get worse unless they face the truth. Seems like it's the time to take a gamble, but first I need to be sure._

"Setsuna, I want to hear it from you truthfully, and look me in the eyes when you say it. What is Konoka to you? What do you feel for her?"

"Asuna!" Setsuna started as though shot, "I can't..." _But_ _Asuna's eyes are so serious. I can't escape the question. But what of all the problems..._

"Forget about everything else! Everything that is in the way! Every blockade and obstacle Setsuna! What is it that you feel for Konoka? Listen to your heart!"

_My heart? That's right…my heart. Buried beneath it all, under the scrapheap of junk weighing it down and beneath all of that slimy rubbish and clutter I can still see and feel it beating. It's saying the same thing it always has, 'I love you ojou...Konoka! I want to be with you forever! By your side for all time to come!' _

Her eyes were clouding with tears so that she could barely see Asuna anymore, just her blurry orange bangs, as she managed to splutter out amongst the sobs, "I love her! I love her, Asuna, I love her!" The next thing she knew she found herself wrapped tightly in Asuna's arms, being comforted in a warm bear hug.

"I'm so pleased," Asuna whispered. "I thought so but I had to be sure." They stayed like that for some time before Asuna stood up and walked back over to the other bed to sit down, Setsuna once again drying her eyes. "So if that's what your heart says then what are the real reasons you're holding back? Think carefully. Listen to your heart again and tell me the real reasons you're not confessing how you feel to her."

_The real reasons? And listen to my heart again? Can that really work? _She felt herself dive deep inside again to her heart, through all the garbage around it. Her heart's voice was clearer now and felt so pure, resonating with more and more strength and accompanied by a white light that was purifying the junk. As it did she felt her objections fading.

_The stigma of my family or hers…what does that matter if I love her? What friends think? I'd lose them all for her! But if we have Asuna, our closest friend, then that won't be the case. That stuff doesn't matter. Those aren't the real reasons at all. _The chains and lumps of mouldy steel and rotting masses that had entangled her heart vanished one by one until only a single large metal spike remained, piercing her heart. And as the rest of the rubbish vanished about her and she found herself staring up at the giant piece of gleaming metal skewering her heart and knew the reason she was truly holding back.

"I'm afraid of losing her, Asuna. I'm afraid that if she should know I think this way then...then she won't want anything more to do with me. I couldn't bear that! I couldn't bring myself, or her, the pain of splitting again! Of losing the friendship we have." As she said it Setsuna's face registered shock, not only that she had revealed something so deep but that everything had suddenly become so much clearer. Asuna smiled a sad smile.

"You really are a baka, Setsuna. Do you remember back when you were afraid to show her your wings?" Setsuna nodded as her mind went back in time. "Well then, what did I say to you then?" Setsuna had to pause for a little while and then her face twitched as she appreciated what Asuna was driving at. Her friend's words pouring back into her head.

'_Do you think Konoka is the kind of person to hate you just for something like this? You're such an idiot!'_

'_Asuna...'_

'_Go then and we'll support you!'_

For an unprecedented third time that hour tears threatened Setsuna's eyes but this time they were tears of joy. She still felt she hadn't quite removed the spike though. That it was shifting and coming out but that there was one last barb holding it in.

"But...but what if I can't make her happy? That by being with her she'll be picked on by others. How can I truly make her happy compared to a guy?" The deepness of this barb and the despair it held caused her to shudder and halt the joy welling inside. Then Asuna's voice reached in and grabbed hold of the spike.

"You really are a baka aren't you Setsuna, in the nicest way, when it comes to feelings. What do you think will hurt Konoka more if she truly loves you? Living apart with someone else unhappily but comfortable or with you? Happy but sometimes looked down upon. When it comes to love its far better for a person to be with the person they truly want to be with right? Given your sceptical nature if I were to tell you of the countless times Konoka has cried because she thought you hated her and that you were distancing yourself from her you may not really believe me. But I have a better idea of how to demonstrate it. Why don't you summon Mini-Setsuna here." Setsuna's eyebrows lifted.

"But ojou-sama..."

"Silly! You can find out from Mini-Setsuna where Konoka is and head there once I've asked Mini-Setsuna a few questions. You'll want to see Konoka again before you go right?" Setsuna gave a half nod, still feeling the painful barb digging into her heart and filling it with coldness.

_I'm not really sure about that. The last barb…her happiness…how can I be worthy of being entrusted with that? Won't I only be causing her pain? Even if she happens to like me won't it be less painful if we don't end up together...? _But her thoughts were already doubting this even as she summoned Mini-Setsuna before Asuna.

"Hiya!" Mini-Setsuna giggled. "That was quite quick. Why am I back?" She gave a half spin on the chest of draws between the beds where she had appeared.

"First we wish to know where Konoka is at the minute." Asuna queried.

"Righty-o, she's at the Easternmost balcony overlooking the edge of Ostia."

"Secondly then what is her mood? Is she happy or sad?"

"Asuna!" Gasped Setsuna and Mini-Setsuna despite being more cheery seemed equally put out.

"Ah, oh, um, well, she seemed a little upset."

"A little?" The spinning figure of the tiny Setsuna was now looking downright awkward. "Trust me, Mini-Setsuna. This is important for Konoka and your masters happiness." At that the doll like being seemed to perk up a bit.

"Oh, okay then. Well she was crying."

"Ojou-sama is crying! What's wrong?" Setsuna couldn't stop herself jumping in and leaving her smaller self even more bewildered.

"Was it to do with the pactio store and Setsuna?" Asuna asked. "You don't have to reveal anything in detail."

"Well that was the impression I got. She seemed really upset that Setsuna had frozen her so coldly...and, well, the only other sentence I heard clearly enough was 'I just can't imagine a life without Se-chan!' So I think that it's likely that's the case." Asuna smiled at the earnest and now almost back to boisterous Mini-Setsuna.

"Thank you Mini-Setsuna. That will be all."

"Kay!" Mini-Setsuna exclaimed and with a joyful jump turned back into a small paper sheet. Asuna looked up and locked eyes with Setsuna. It took a great deal of effort not to giggle because Setsuna looked so shell-shocked.

"It really is true isn't it," Asuna said, "that however obvious an asset or quality a person has it needs another to tell them so or else they'll never see it themselves. I thought it would be best if you heard it as direct as possible because you're someone who naturally finds it hard to believe in yourself. If I had said it you'd have thought I was being nice at best. Can you still say that without you Konoka will be happy? Can you still say there is anyone else fit to take your place with her?"

Setsuna at first could only hear her mind repeating in a neutral tone, _you hurt Konoka...you hurt Konoka...she's being hurt by you. By your coldness and by your not being there. So you should be there for her not to be hurt...__**But what of the problems? **_She found herself diving again down to her heart but it was free; she saw Asuna holding the metal pole with its barbs in the distance. As she watched she saw the pole dissolve in a glitter of blue and golden stars and herd herself gasp through tears of gratitude,

"Thank you! Thank you Asuna." Asuna grinned.

"No problem. I was so sick of seeing you hurting each other. You are my two closest friends so it's natural I only want what's best for you. Now don't you have someplace to be going?"

"Mmhmm," Setsuna responded, getting up and going over to the sink where she washed her face and dried it. Asuna too stood up and went over to the door, opening it and preparing to leave. Before she left she clapped a hand on Setsuna's shoulder.

"And don't forget Setsuna, whatever anyone else thinks I'll be supporting you." Then with one last encouraging smile she was gone.

Setsuna walked as though in a daze over to the bed and scooped up her bag. _Asuna...back then and now, she is the catalyst for my heart. Could there be a better friend than one who so accurately understands and helps one sort out ones life? Who is so willing to be there for her friends? Truly for me and ojou-sama to have such a friend is a blessing indeed! _Steely determination, along with nervousness flowed through her. _I can't let what she did go to waste. She's freed my heart so now I must use that freedom. I'm sorry Konoka that I made you cry so many times with my selfishness. I shall come to you so wait for me...please wait..._With that the door to the room slammed shut leaving it empty; dust motes swirling about to the disappearing sound of pounding footsteps on wooden stairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Too Little Too Late?

_**Lance 58, Anime123 & Rotem**__: Thanks for your support! As requested here's the fourth chapter with more of a Konoka based PoV. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Too Little Too Late?**

Konoka stood staring out at the beautiful blue sky and drifting woolly clouds forming a glorious backdrop to the steep wooded slopes beneath her. The wind whipped her hair about lazily like a sleepy cat playfully batting a toy. She barely noticed though. Her heart felt too heavy to appreciate the grandeur or the cooling breeze.

_I...I'm so dense. I know she finds it hard to be close to me. To accept someone as flighty as me as a friend. Still I keep being selfish…and trying to find ways to bind her to me for ever. Without her beside me I'm so scared. I don't really feel complete at all. Why, oh why, did I have to push so hard just when she was to go away on something so dangerous? On the other hand perhaps that's why I did try and push so hard. Even so I don't understand. Why did it upset her so much? She made such a big deal over a kiss…which we've both already done with Negi! Perhaps she's homophobic...or Konophobic...Whatever it is, it seems I can't break those walls to her heart...I can't understand why she closes up like she does. __**Maybe now I never will**__. _

She could sense how big a hole was left in her heart when she touched on this thought, along with the indescribable pain she would feel if that were to happen. _Could I even bear to go on? Well there's Asuna at least so maybe...but life would be so empty. I'd forever see her standing by me knowing she wasn't there. _Fresh tears fell and broke like fragile gems upon the stone floor and her body trembled in a cold gust of wind that seemed to only echo her deepest fear. _So empty...so empty...sooo empty..._

Behind her she became aware of heavy steps. Two people were crossing the circular courtyard that jutted out from the Ostia slopes. She slowly turned afraid of what she'd see, the steps were too heavy to be her classmates. The area wasn't often frequented during the day, being too far away from the festivities, and sure enough the two men facing her did not have a typical tourist presence. One was tall, thin and gangly and carried a quaint looking pistol. The other was more heavyset and muscular with daggers hanging from his belt. Both wore striped, opened shirts and shorts with a variety of packs hanging about their waists. Their eyes lit up as she turned and with a sinking feeling Konoka realised they'd been hunting for her, or at least Negi's classmates in general, and that she'd taken her magical glasses off to see the view better.

Usually Setsuna managed to show up in the nick of time. She had a warning system, a mini doll, that watched over her and that would report if she was in danger. But given the way she had treated Setsuna would she have sent it out after her? _Ah!_ _Did it see me crying if she did!_ _Maybe this time though she won't come...maybe she's too mad at me. _

"Well, well. One of our bounties. And ain't it a sweet one at that," the muscular hunter said as his stance took on that of a leopard examining its prey. "You just come this way...Konoka right? We'll take real good care of you." Seeing her hesitate, the tall thin hunter twirled his pistol about adding,

"Don't even think of resisting. You'll only get hurt and we wouldn't want that to happen would we?" Somehow his grin was even scarier and sent a chill running down Konoka's spine.

_Se-chan where are you? I'm so sorry I was so cold to you. Please Se-chan! Please come for me! _Somehow she didn't expect her inner cry to be so perfectly answered but as she glanced above the men, squinting through the sunlight, she saw a shadowy figure standing tall upon the rim of the open folly encircling the courtyard. She didn't need to see the face to know who it was, but was smart enough to look away to the ground and give a sigh of defeat.

"That's better chick now come...Urrgh!" The muscular man was crushed to the ground in a cloud of dust. Konoka let out a shocked gasp of surprise and her eyes swivelled to the gunman who was pointing the gun straight at her. She trembled. He wouldn't hesitate to take them dead if alive wasn't an option. But as he pulled the trigger they both realised that the gun had been cut in half. Before he could move another muscle he found a sword to his throat and heard a fierce voice whispering in his ear. A few seconds later he was nodding and running away as fast as he could and not looking back. The dust settled about the lanky mans partner who was now a bloodied mess, lying face down on the stone floor unconscious. By him, sheathing her sword, stood Setsuna and in the glow of the afternoon sun Konoka couldn't remember her looking stronger or cooler than she did now.

Realising how she must look Konoka desperately buried her face into her right arm to rub away the tears before looking up and straight into Setsuna's eyes. She expected to see a neutral disinterest at best or more likely the cold wall that she had so often run into; not the look of care and concern that radiated so strongly from her saviour. It was a look that broke down any ideas of staying cold out of pride and she rushed forward to cling to Setsuna crying out.

"Set-chaaaan, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I treated you so coldly." As she said the words she received a fresh shock. Far from remaining stiff and rigid when hugged Setsuna's arms had tentatively wrapped about her to hold her, comforting her and bringing tears of happiness to her eyes. "I only feel safe here," she found herself whispering. "Please always protect me Set-chan."

"Yes, ojou-sama," Setsuna whispered back. They clung together for a while enjoying the others presence, feeling as if their two hearts were beating together as one. Then Setsuna's grip slackened and they stepped apart.

"Hahhh..." Konoka sighed blissfully. _She definitely isn't Konophobic but then why the big deal over the pactio kiss? _Now that her mind had fastened onto that dilemma with no apparent satisfactory answer she felt she had to ask, emboldened by having drawn so close.

"Set-chan, forgive me for asking but...but why is it you don't want to form a temporary pactio with me?" For a second Setsuna's eyes flashed cold and Konoka thought she'd overstepped the mark but then they closed and Setsuna's face turned bright red as she managed to stutter,

"It's...it's not that I don't want to form the pactio with you ojou-sama. I really do! But I…I don't want that kiss to be the only one we share. It seemed you thought of it only as a kiss and I won't be satisfied if that's the only memory I have of being that close to ojou-sama...because...because I..." _Say it you coward! You can say it can't you? Those three words 'I love you'. Look into your heart and..._

"Setsuna-dono! We have to leave immediately de gozu. Negi-dono says it's an emergency! Fate's plans have matured faster than we imagined."

Konoka watched in a daze as Kaede appeared. Setsuna bit her lip in vexation before nodding and creating a Mini-Setsuna. Setsuna seemed to try and gather courage to say something then changed her mind,

"I...take care, ojou-sama." Then they were gone like arrows to the horizon before Konoka could utter a single word. Konoka sunk to her knees in shock.

_I was right. I really am a baka! She wasn't cold because she didn't care much for me. She didn't need slow pushing towards being together because she was uncomfortable about being close! It was the complete reverse! She felt she was in danger of pushing too far and over compensated. All my pretence in making light of things could only take us a little way before running into a wall, because she'd assume that as I treated it as meaning so little that therefore I couldn't value her so much. How could I have been so blind! In trying to hold on to her I was in fact hurting her. Why is it suddenly so clear now! Please God let her be all right! Let her return to me safely so that I can say what I've truly wanted to say to her and been so afraid of saying in case everything ended._

The tears fell for a short time until she was swept up by a bear hug from Asuna who held her as the sun began to set. A little while later Asuna took her back to the Inn and prised the full story from her over a hot chocolate.

Over the next few days Asuna and Konoka toured the streets together and in the late afternoon whilst Konoka rested in her room Asuna went shopping for a few hours. Konoka thought little of the trips until a week had passed when Asuna bounced into her room carrying two satchels, throwing one onto the end of Konoka's bed. Konoka gave Asuna a puzzled look.

"We're going on a trip, Asuna?" Asuna nodded mischievously and put a finger to her lips causing Konoka's eyes to widen and obscuring some of the worry lines gathering about them.

"Not..."

"...to the battlefield. Spot on!"

"But Negi-kun said it was dangerous and that we shouldn't go!"

"That's Negi-bozou for you. If it's that dangerous that's all the more reason for a magic canceller and a healer to be there. I can't believe he brought the fact I wouldn't be going. And as I have to protect you...unless you'd rather not go?" Asuna's eyes twinkled noting the eagerness in Konoka's eyes.

"No, no! I mean by all means let's go!"

"Kay! Well Negi and the black haired kid left a few hours ago so I take it they've located the gateway. I planted a tracker on Negi so we can charter a plane and follow them." And so by eleven that morning the two small upper rooms at the inn stood completely empty.


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Give You My All

_**darkangel2391**__: Thanks so much! Don't worry, she gets there in the end ;) - I just wanted to drag it out to the battlefield finale. _

_**PepPepPepperoni**__: Wow! Thanks :D - Soon enough? ;)_

_**chocolate-chan**__: Thanks! As you wished..._

_**Tainted-Raven**__: KonoxSetsu forever definitely! Thanks for the review!_

_A big thanks to all who've reviewed and favourited - it's your support that gives me the strength and inspiration to write such good fanfics :D_

_This is the final Chapter of the T rated part of the story. I will, as with 'Quietly on Show', be releasing an M rated epilogue probably called 'Permanent Pactio' and set a bit further down the line with strong lemon. Until then I hope you enjoy the final Chapter of 'She is my Sin'. _

_

* * *

_

**I'll Give You My All**

_So this is it. The final battle. The fate of both worlds hangs here…as do the lives of friends and foes. It sure came soon! Sooner than any of us expected, but then that was a part of Fate's plan all along. _In the misty surrounds of a haphazardly stacked maze of floating islands they had, after much searching and danger, come across the gateway. The route had been far from easy but she and Kaede had fought their way through, constantly updating Negi on their progress. Finally they had found the right island and seen Fate's group preparing a series of spells and devices about the gateway. After letting Negi know they had waited for backup which had arrived in the form of Negi and Kotaro and Rakan. It seemed Negi was being overconfident again and not risking the lives of too many of his students. _How naïve…yet I'm glad Konoka isn't here. _Negi was fighting Fate, Kotaro another of Fates cronies, Kaede a flying women and Rakan a number of Fate's girls. Setsuna paused to draw breath from her beaten up body. Her foe was a huge creature whose body could become a black cloak of painful spikes, which was causing her serious problems.

_We've been blow to blow for some time now but the blows I give him don't seem to be damaging him anywhere near as much as his on me. I can't hold out much longer...body so tired. Must protect Konoka...Asuna...everyone. _

She dodged another blow and then another before delivering a slashing cut through the dark folds, to little avail. She was a fraction slow on the turn, her wings beating furiously, but the blackness moved faster than before. She heard the beast's laughter, as though from afar, as a searing pain wrenched through her right wing and sent her tumbling to the ground.

"Until now I've been holding back my fastest speed winged girl. You're really quite weak, but then you're only an apprentice." The cloak sharpened itself into a smooth black bludgeon and at lightning speed slammed into her scrabbling body, crushing her legs. Setsuna's sword slashed the club but it merely reformed back at his body.

"Ahhhhhhhh..." she cried out feeling the pain from the limp bloodied mess of her legs start to register in her mind. Pain continued to spread through her as the bludgeon rose again. _Why? Why does it end here? Is this as strong as I could become? I've trained so hard..._In the time it took for the bludgeon to descend again she realised all too late that training itself wasn't enough.

_To truly become strong one must be inspired to train. Not just to have a purpose but to have a person supporting that. In Konoka I had both a purpose to protect and a person to support me. The perfect circle. _Then blackness swamped her vision and she thought no more.

From a nearby hilltop it was all Yue and Nodoka could do not to scream as they saw Setsuna's body crushed by the beast with the cape. They'd just arrived thanks to following the clues Negi's thoughts left in Nodoka's healed book. Yue managed to keep her head enough to coldly command Nodoka to hurry and find the beasts weak point.

"Ah...ah...I am. So many thoughts…so conceited…ah he fears light! Bright light!"

"Right," Yue said grimly as she began muttering and waving a crescent moon wand about. "Time to prove that all the studying was worth it." Before her a glowing sphere appeared, shooting off light like a sparkler. Then with a final command and great gusto she pointed the wand forwards and the ball shot off down the hill towards the beast. He barely saw it coming as he'd just raised his club a third time above the flattened and virtually lifeless body of Setsuna when the glowing orb caught him in the back and sunk deep into his cloak. Yue had swept down the hill on a broomstick behind the ball and shouted out the final words '_Aduro Mico!'_ before swooping beneath the creatures body to grab Setsuna's barely recognisable form. Above her the ball of light exploded in a bright flash and the beast screamed a cry of terrified anger as he clawed the back of his head. Yue swooped back to the rise, too afraid to look down at the limp blood soaked bundle she carried in her arms. _These enemies are on a different level – how can we win? _She gently laid the body down as Nodoka frantically flicked through the pages of her book.

"I'm not getting anything, not even thoughts." It was all they could do not to panic as they looked out on the battlefield; a lush reedy plain into which an old, twisted stone gateway lay half sunken a way off to their right and glowing in the poisonous red evening light. Kaede was still fighting on level terms with her foe, Kotaro was looking battered and was slowly being driven back by his and Negi and Fate were moving too fast to be seen. Judging by the explosions though they were close to the gateway. Yue summed it up bluntly,

"We need the others or we're probably not gonna make it." The shadowy beast below was slowly recovering from the burst of light, his black mantra creeping back. It wouldn't be long before he was able to attack again. Then a strong breeze suddenly scattered some of the weak mist drifting about the battlefield, only this breeze wasn't caused by the wind. Above Yue's group a light craft touched down and from it burst Asuna and Konoka in full pactio costume with their cards already activated. In an instant they were with Yue's group.

"How are thing..." Asuna began but stopped short at the sight of Konoka's face and then where she was looking. She'd never seen a face so horrified. It was as if, for a second, Konoka had given up on life.

"Set...Set-chan...?" Konoka hesitated for the shortest of seconds and then was all movement. Flying over to Setsuna's immobile form she straddled it, placing both her hands on Setsuna's chest. Magic seemed to literally burst from her sending her hair flying straight up and covering both Setsuna and herself in a glowing shroud.

Towards them the giant approached with a steely look on his slashed face and his cloak fluctuating before settling on a shield, just in time to deflect Yue's next light attack. Yue's face was fixed with grim determination but also a trace of fear as she prepared another blast. As she did Asuna leapt ahead of her armed with her giant sword. Yue only caught a glance of Asuna's face as she flashed past but she suddenly felt a lot more hopeful. More ships landed a little way away and more of their classmates poured out and headed down to help out Kotaro who was now taking a severe beating. Yue had eyes only for her target though and as Asuna shouted 'now!' she released another bolt of light. Asuna smashed her sword into the beasts shield hard enough to drive the beast backwards and dispel the shield allowing the light to explode in the beasts face, sending him rolling back down the slope clutching his head. Relieved Asuna cast an anxious glance back at Konoka's figure bent over Setsuna's body. _Please be okay Setsuna! Please live! And that goes for everyone fighting here, please live!_

Those last two words were the very ones at the forefront of Konoka's subconscious mind as she put all her energy and skill into trying to heal Setsuna. _Please live Setsuna! Please live! For a moment I saw my worst fears realised and it was so frightening I can't even let my mind touch on it. Please live! _Her main thoughts simply centred on the healing itself. It was no easy feat yet her skill had improved drastically over the last few months and it showed as before her eyes Setsuna's body became more and more recognisable. Setsuna's heart was now beating, be it weakly, and her muscles were connecting one by one. It seemed like hours but it was over in a few minutes. Exhausted Konoka let her hands thump into the ground either side of Setsuna's head. Gasping for air she then examined her handiwork, peering out from within her curtain of wild hair that whipped across her vision.

_She's breathing thank goodness! And she truly looks as good as new…but there's no way either of us can help or stand a direct attack as we are. _Almost instinctively she realised what needed to be done. _If only I can speak to Set-chan first. I wouldn't want it to be with her unconscious or unwilling, but necessity demands. _

"Nodoka, could you draw us a pactio circle and perform the ceremony!" Konoka called out over her shoulder. Asuna and Yue were busy keeping the monster at bay so borrowing Nodoka would not harm the attack. Nodoka looked surprised at first and then further startled at who was to perform the pactio but nonetheless nodded, having observed the form of the pactio circle from studying Yue's textbook. Whilst Nodoka set about performing the necessary rites for the ritual Konoka bent down to Setsuna's left ear and began whispering.

"_Setsuna...can you hear me Setsuna? Please wake up...please wake up and be with me." _A tear trickled down her left cheek and dripped onto Setsuna's. _"Sestuna, don't leave me here all alone…be with me, forever, please!" _She heard a change in the breathing next to her left ear and moving her head up saw Setsuna's eyes flickering open, her breathing shallow but steady.

"Ojou...ojou-sama...? I just had the strangest of dreams..."

Konoka's face nearly crumpled as she felt her tears spilling down her face and dripping onto Setsuna's neck.

"Set-chan...I, I'm so glad." Komoka's face moved closer so that her hair covered Setsuna's face, her voice dropping to a hushed whisper. "Set-chan, in a second is it ok if we form the temporary pactio? I think if we do then our strength will increase dramatically."

Setsuna blinked and then nodded although the anxiety was plain on her face; the question 'is this just for us to be stronger?' hauntingly present. But Konoka set her fears to rest once and for all with her next words.

"So if it's not too selfish a thing for me to do I'd like our first kiss to be now..." Her right arm gathered Setsuna up from beneath and drew their bodies together, her face moving down to Setsuna's. Just before their lips met she heard Setsuna whisper "_I love you". _

Then a tingling spread across Konoka's lips, warm and pleasant, before her mouth parted slightly and her tongue tentatively met Setsuna's. The kiss drew them in as their bodies pressed firmly together, the heat in her heart enormous. She felt their tongues start to move more vigorously and felt her own push deeper as Setsuna's moved within her own mouth.

_How can this be so amazing! I love her so much...oh! Of course! That's why, silly me! She's so beautiful, my Set-chan...that has a nice ring to it. _

Reluctantly their tongues retreated and Setsuna's red face looked as though it had been oven roasted. Whatever she was thinking though was interrupted by an embarrassed cough to their right from Nodoka, whose face was possibly redder than Setsuna's.

"Umm...the pactio circles done so you'd better hurry."

Konoka nodded and she felt surprisingly light headed all of a sudden as though anything was possible. Gently she carried Setsuna over to the circle. Setsuna seemed to have become stronger as well because she was able to kneel up this time.

"Ready?" Konoka asked. She'd clearly recovered because she licked her lips after saying it and smiled cheekily at Setsuna. Setsuna started and for a second glanced guiltily at Nodoka, but her old demons that had held her back were no more than a fleeting shadow and she leaned in. For the second time in as many minutes their lips met and Setsuna once again found herself overrun inside with a pleasure far beyond that her imagination had ever supplied. There was less hesitancy this time round and although neither of them tried anything new or daring the new delightful feeling of being so close together was more than enough.

"Pactio" shouted Nodoka and the pair were surrounded in a glowing white light. A new pactio card formed born from the bond between them. When the magic had done its work the two stood in changed outfits, Konoka without her white medical robes and Setsuna in her suit. Both looked completely refreshed as a result of the pactio and Konoka held Setsuna's new pactio cards in her hand. She tossed one to Setsuna and stood staring at the other, mesmerised by the design.

"Adeat!" Setsuna cried knowing time was precious. Before Konoka's eyes Setsuna's wings spread out and her body became encased in shining white armour, her weapon was a flaming white sword whose light was so fierce it was hard to look at. Konoka took a long look before giggling, causing Setsuna to cast a worried glance her way.

"No...It's not bad. In fact it's perfect," giggled Konoka. "I always thought of you as my knight in shining armour, its just kinda funny to see it embodied." Setsuna gave her a questioning look, not entirely reassured. "No, truly, I love it Setsuna! Now go kick them down! And this time don't lose! I couldn't bear to lose you for good this time." With a determined smile and nod Setsuna spiralled round in the sky and arrowed down the hill to the spot where Asuna and Yue were keeping the beast at bay.

Although Asuna had got many hits in only Yue's light attacks were doing damage and these were too small and puny to do serious damage. _Dammit, we could be here a while, _Asuna thought as she blocked a stabbing attack with her sword. _And then there's Setsuna. _As if Asuna's thought had summoned her something flew past, glowing white, and came to hover above the monster. Looking up the beast squinted and then gaped.

"You're the girl I bashed in earlier...how are you still standing? What's with the new outfit?" Setsuna smiled. She instinctively felt in control of her armour, wings and sword. It all fitted so perfectly.

"It's because I have the power of someone who loves me and the will to protect those I love," she said in a commanding voice as she pointed the sword downwards. "Something you have never understood. Purify!"

In a blaze of intense light she dropped, the beast putting up a shield that was as useful as a matchstick dam against a flooding river. The light powered through and when the dusty air cleared Setsuna was standing on top of the monster with a sword speared through its heart.

"Setsuna!" Asuna cried out and her face could hardly have looked more overjoyed. Setsuna's face also lit up with a smile at seeing her and Konoka's best friend very much alive and well. Dragging the sword from the body she looked round at the rest of the battlefield. Asuna and Yue joining her.

"Good to see you two are ok too," Setsuna said as they alighted. "Now let's sort out this battlefield first..."

Looking out Asuna saw Kaede was beginning to struggle and that despite a number of girls keeping the flying women, who had defeated Kotaro, distracted it was probably only a matter of time before their foe started to take them out.

"Then I'll help Kaede and you two take out that women over there," Asuna commanded. Setsuna and Yue nodded and so they all shot off without hesitation.

Their presence swung the two battles all too quickly, overwhelming their tired opponents. Asuna taking apart her opponents magical defences for Kaede's strikes to deal critical damage and Setsuna's flying cutting off her opponent's retreat to the sky. Leaving the injured to Konoka the class moved forward with Asuna leading the way to the gateway.

They were still a little way off when they saw Fate and Negi atop the large arched entrance to the Stonehenge-esque gateway. Fate was standing and Negi barely, the latter bent over and breathing heavily. Fate's voice rang out across the boggy ground loud and clear.

"You did well Negi, you and your class, but you were not in time. The last gateway shall fall and I shall first remove you and then your class." He lifted his hand and yelled, "_Destructus Ignitum_". A rumbling sound matched by the trembling ground started and the stone gateway began to crack and collapse. In the split second Fate was distracted and Negi moved knowing that here in this world he could not stop Fate from carrying out his threat. He grabbed Fate and threw himself and his nemesis into the unsteady gateway sending them hurtling back to the 'real' world.

"Negi!" Asuna cried out but he was gone in an instant and the gateway shattered and broke apart, tearing the world of magic from the human world for at least two years. The old stone bricks fell in a haphazard jumble upon the mossy floor where they lay half-sunken. As the rumbling died away a silence hung over the group. A sinking realisation setting in that they were stuck here, away from the lives and families they grown up with, for at least a few years and that the fate of their teacher and friend was at best uncertain. Some girls burst into tears whilst others just sat glumly for a while reflecting on what it would mean. Setsuna stayed with Asuna, the two sitting in silence but comforted by the others presence. Eventually they were joined by Konoka, who was a little exhausted from having to treat Kotaro and a couple of others.

Setsuna filled Konoka in and she immediately put an arm around Asuna, followed by Setsuna, all three watching the suns last light fade and the night stars come out. Eventually as the stars sparkled in the clear sky above Asuna seemed to come to herself.

"Hmmph. Negi will be fine! And it's not like we're stuck in hell. Quite the reverse! This place is so exciting! We should work to build new lives here as individuals. Not sit about moping all the time." Standing up she called out in a loud voice, "someone light a fire. Tonight we celebrate the start of our new lives here in the world of magic. A journey that shall see Class 3A show its prowess in this world and make our class name one to be proud of when Negi returns!"

The announcement was greeted with cheers. Yue set about lighting a magical fire and Asakura entered into conversation with Asuna over what supplies would need to be flown in. As Asuna busied herself with preparing the feast Konoka smiled and snuggled up to Setsuna, wrapping her arms about her.

"Asuna's an amazing friend isn't she?" Setsuna nodded in agreement, feeling the warmth of Konoka's body tingle through her. But even better was the feeling of being so close to her partner without any inhibitions; that together they'd be able to learn so much more of each other until death did them part and then who knew, with any luck the world or worlds to come as well. And all achieved by Asuna's helping hand. The hand of a true friend who helped them realise their dreams. A contented smile crossed her lips and she in turn wrapped her arm about Konoka.

"She is. Without her I may never have overcome my fears and realised my biggest dream."

"Hmmm?" Konoka murmered sleepily. Sestuna stared at the stars in the sky. _I used to think dreams were unobtainable like trying to reach for a star, hopelessly out of ones grasp. Just a taunting mockery. But I was so wrong! And I've never been so happy for that to be the case._

She too felt sleepy as she rested against Konoka, sitting on a piece of fallen mossy stone from the broken gateway and looking out on their class dancing about a roaring yellow fire that cast a warm glow about the ruins and soft reedy ground. Setsuna spoke softly, her voice filled with love.

"That I can truly be by your side forevermore, not just as a stranger but with you and a part of your life. I still find it hard to believe that I should be so fortunate. I love you so much!" And from her side she heard, uttered with equal conviction, if riding on the back of a tired yawn,

"I love you too Setsuna, I love you too!"


End file.
